harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajrand
RE: Hi! Hello. Nice meeting with you too. I love Harry Potter. Have you seen any of my articles??—DarthtylerTalk 00:01, 27 July 2007 (UTC) RE: Blackwell Family Tree haha yeah i did...I've always loved the idea of tracing a huge family tree, so I kinda invented one :) it was really fun to research all the names i used. *Um I just used paint! Added textbozes for the names, used the line tool...very easy! *Why thank you! Cheers right back! RE: Adminship um sure i guess. lol is there anything i gotta do as admin? haha not that im lazy... *Hi again. Sorry, i havent been on in forever. Um, im not really that interested in admining. But thanks anyhow! RE: Avadas None of the Avada spells besides Avada Kedavra are unforgivable but they are treated as such. The Ministry basically says: "If you've seen one Avada spell, you've seen them all." Darth Darth 23:03, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Articles I have a problem here. Someone delted 11 of my articles! What in tarnation is going on here????--Darth Darth 23:13, 8 September 2007 (UTC) *May I request that if any of my articles falls outside the policies of harrypotterfanon, that I be contacted before any spontaneous deletions be made? Thank you. --Darth Darth 23:40, 9 September 2007 (UTC) An Epic is Coming Thank You for the Welcoming Words Ajrand and with your most exalted permission I would like to begin to write my Epic Story: Tempus SilverSword 00:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :*You don't need permission to start a new article, just go ahead and jump right in with both feet! Ajrand (Signal) 01:16, 29 October 2007 (UTC) *Other personality looks over my shoulder and says "Suckup" SilverSword 00:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Oh and you know this place is really empty i think i can fill it with people from the HP wiki SilverSword 00:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::*If you could bring in some new contributers, that would be great. Please try and do so! Ajrand (Signal) 01:38, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Who is the Founder by the way?SilverSword 23:32, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :*This wiki was founded by Lemniwinks, but he only contributes on occaison these days, so most administrative tasks fall to me. Ajrand (Signal) 23:49, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks and just to clarify I'm using the term Epic as in a fan fiction of multiple chapters not as in my Fiction is any better than anybody else's SilverSword 16:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) So Unfortunally None of the Wiki's Allow advertisment of other sites so... SilverSword 22:20, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey Thanks for the Grammar Correction on Bovis SilverSword 16:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) *No problem :) Ajrand (Signal) 05:15, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Hi Thanks, it's good to be here. Riddikulus (Riddikulus!) 21:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Drakes and Dragons I noticed that in some of your articles, you use the term "Drake" instead of "Dragon". Are drakes different from dragons? Riddikulus (Riddikulus!) 21:47, 19 November 2007 (UTC) *No, drake is just a different, older term for dragon. I just use it to add some variety to my fanon, Ajrand (Signal) 19:20, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Re: MuggleNet Radio Also think about about all the Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods out there. I find The Our World almost cooler than the Wizard World. When I get deeper into the story of Tempus I add much more technology. For instance N.A.W.U. and Japan in My World our not stuck in a psuedo-victorian culture and use Technology all the time. They even have their Own TV Networks. But I still would like to Watch muggle TV as well. If you got your own Idea's for more MuggleNet Stations feel free to let me know. SilverSword 22:17, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Working with you I like some of your arcticles and I was wondering if we could work together? (User:Tommy6870) *I'd love to! What do you have in mind? Ajrand (Signal) 21:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) *Well I was hoping that we could put in Austin Greenley and Thomas Costello's articles that they were freinds?~ (User:Tommy6870) *I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. What is it exactly you would like to do? Ajrand (Signal) 21:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *I was wondering if we could say that Thomas and Austin were friends and they met in their first year because Thomas Costello fought alongside Austin when they were Aurors. User:Tommy6870 *Oh, I see. Well, this is a bit of tricky situation. Austin Greenley is not one of my articles, so I don't have any rightful creative control of it. But, it was created by an anonymous contributor, so we don't know who created it. As an admion, I'm going to say that unless someone comes forward to claim it as their own, you can go ahead and make whatever changes you wish. Ajrand (Signal) 00:26, 7 January 2008 (UTC) *Is there any of my articles that you would like to mesh with your fanon? It's been a while since we've had another active contributor. I'm really very excited to have someone to work with. If you have any ideas, let me know! Ajrand (Signal) 22:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) *Well you could make a gryffindor in Tom's year who he befreinds and we could work on their arcticles together! *Ok, I'll get to work. What's your idea for the overall plot? Also, please remember to sign your posts. Ajrand (Signal) 23:35, 8 January 2008 (UTC)